Pregnancy tests and alien abductions
by badealicious
Summary: Jade discovers she is pregnant with Beck's baby, Cat is the only other person that knows, will she keep Jade's secret or let her down? rated T for some minor language, Mainly BADE/CADE SOME CABBIE *first fanfic so be nice;- *
1. Chapter 1

**Jade's POV HA**

"_Thank god finally you're here, what took you so long?" I bombard Cat with questions as she slid through the door to the janitor's closet_

"_I'm sorry Jadey! I got lost on the way to the drug store, and then Robbie kept ringing me to see where I had disappeared off to please don't be mad.". Cat said apologetically_

"_WHAT!.. You told Robbie?, cat what is wrong with you I told you to keep it secret, this isn't a joke.. it's real" I scream at Cat_

"_No, no I didn't, I promise , I remembered what you said- no one can know" Cat said sobbing _

"_Whatever, did you get it?.. Please don't tell me you forgot it.. Seriously Cat I told you because I thought I could trust you!.. maybe your stupid act isn't an act" I sigh to myself and move towards Cat whose eyes are irritated from her everlasting supply of tears_

" _Cat I..I didn't mean that, but you did get the stuff right?" I ask hopefully _

"_Of course silly sausage,, oh I love sausages one time my brother did.." she said before going of on one of her rants about her demented brother _

"_Thanks.. I'll be back in a minute- don't move" I ordered Cat before exiting the closet I had been waiting in throughout lunchtime_

"_Kay Kay" Cat replied cheerfully _

How could she be so positive in a situation like this?- it sickens me, oh yeah she's Cat Valentine she lives and breathes optimism.

I enter the Girls bathroom only to be greeted by stares from the 'it' girls of the school, I fail to criticise them in any way, because I was on a mission, I kicked open one of the cubicles and forcefully pushed the door closed behind me, I heard faint whispers from the sluts applying makeup at the sinks, but I rose above it- I had too much on my mind.

Erghhh how long does this thing take? I say to myself and I stand impatiently in the cubicle awaiting the results of the pregnancy test that was staring me in the face.

I unbolt the cubicle and head towards the sinks (the sluts had left minutes before, probably to go and stalk Beck who was with Andre at the Asphalt Café')

I exhale before lifting the test to meet my eyes, and there it was.. The symbol I dreaded to see, a little blue cross..

"SHIT" I mouth to myself, before I hear footsteps coming toward the door, I quickly stuff the test up my sleeve and strive for the door

**Cat's POV HA **

What could be keeping her I thought, maybe she was abducted by aliens?, this thought of mine made me remember a time my brother said he was abducted by aliens, he was certain of it he said the aliens were purple.. tehe that's stupid because everyone knows aliens are green!

I was soon interrupted by Jade who quickly crammed herself into the closet,

"_JADEY!, I missed you, did the aliens take you somewhere exotic?"_ I asked

"_Wha.. never mind , listen Cat um, I-I'm Pregnant"_ she replied her voice got less audible towards the end of that sentence

"NO WAY! Yay! That's great hehe, I'm gonna' be an auntie, baby Bade haha get it it's Beck and Jade put together! " I exclaimed

"_Shhh! Keep it down, it's still a secret, Cat listen to me you can't tell anybody, especially Beck.. Okay?" _

"_Sure Jadey" _I agree before patting Jade's current slim stomach

"_Okay, I need you to something for me , Can you keep this? Just until I figure out what I'm gonna do.. who I'm gonna tell?" _Jade asks before handing me the pregnancy test

"_Okay we better get to class, Improv with Sikowitz, can I sit next to you and baby Bade?"_

"_Whatever, just don't touch my scissors again, I mean it!"_ Jade warns

"_yay yay!, lets skip to class_"

What has Jade done? Telling Cat? Is that such a great idea?

Thanks for reading, will update soon, review?

-Badealicious;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so tomorrow I will be updating the stoey, sorry I haven't really had time because of school

Anyway I nee every bade shipper to sign this twittion for a bade spin off, PLEASE! It would mean the world to me because I genuinely LOVE bade so so much, if you have a twitter account please sign this, we currently have 445 signatures that's great but we are gonna need a couple hundred more for Dan Schneider to listen to us, btw he did tweet saying he thought it was an awesome idea for nick nite for a more mature audience, PLEASE GUYS do this fort #BADE #ELAVAN do this for #VICTORIOUS

Thankyou to anyone who does sign I will mention you in my next chapter here's the link- dooo it!

/lreay

-Badealicious xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

BADEFOREVER


End file.
